Popularity Contest
by the bountyhunter
Summary: What happens when Blade the most popular girl at Hamilton high starts a fanclub?
1. Introduction

Popularity Contest  
  
"Dana did you get ditched again?" Blade asked Dana, half laughing. "Yes, but sometimes Terry's just a little late!" Dana said with a small amount of hope. "Girl, if an hour is just a little to you.When are you gonna see that you are just being played?" Blade asked a sad Dana who was still waiting for Terry to show up on yet another date. Dana got very mad after Blade finished talking. "How dare you insult Terry!" Dana began but then stopped. "Maybe I should get a new boyfriend." Dana said as she started walking away from Blade. Blade laughed and turned around. She was "hunting" for a new boyfriend of the week. "Poor Dana, she is so gullible!" Blade laughed again. Blade then walked out of the restaurant. She had just finished breaking up with her old boyfriend (she couldn't remember his name) and now she was searching for a new one. Take note "searching" to blade is standing there, looking as beautiful as possible, and secretly looking around for a target. "No big fish yet." She thought as she walked down the sidewalk. Behind her she heard a chorus of motorcycles. "Crap" Blade thought as she walked faster. The next thing she knew was that the joker gang surrounded her. The smiling and laughing of the Jokerz gave her a good reason to panic. "Hey good looking!" one of the Jokerz sneered as he got off his motorcycle, and walked toward her. Blade screamed at the top of her lungs and put her arms over her face. Then Blade heard the crash of machinery. She peeked between her arms and saw Batman as he kicked a guy in the face and into two other Jokerz sending them sailing through the air for several feet. Batman then dodged bullets as grabbed Blade by her waist and flew into the air. "Ahhh!" Blade screamed another high-pitched scream as she was carried into the sky. Terry coughed slightly-man could she hold on tight! Terry set Blade down a few blocks away. "Th-thanks." Blade said to Batman in shock of what just happened to her. Batman smiled at her and flew off. Blade kept on walking with the look of shock still on her face.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Next Day  
  
Max walked through Hamilton High School. "Oh there you are Terry!" she said to herself as she ran toward the bench that Terry was lying down on. "Hey Ter! Uh Terry?" Max was greeted by Terry's quiet snoring. Lately Terry had figured out to snore quietly so he didn't get caught sleeping in class as often. Max sighed and sat down next to him. Just then some girl named Becky walked by. She had a nearly a unibrow and a mustache to match. "Awe tho cute!" Becky said seeing Terry, then she kept on walking. "Okay." thought Max. Terry shifted in his sleep, and fell off the bench. "Ow." Terry moaned as he got back up, sat down next to Max, and yawned. "Long Night?" Max asked Terry lazily. "Max, it's always a long night." Terry said rubbing his eyes. "Where's Dana?" Max said relaxing next to Terry. "I have no clue. I've been looking for her all day." Just then Blade, and her large band of followers walked by. Terry saw them walk by and asked, "Isn't Blade's group of worshipers usually all guys?" Max then also noticed that all of the people that just walked by were all girls. "You're right Terry." Max said standing up to get a better look. "I'll be right back Ter." Max said not being able to resist knowing what was going on. Max walked over to the group of girls, and then Max noticed that a good half of the girls weren't from the popular group! In fact, a bunch of the girls were from the lowest of the low - "the losers" according to the popular group. The girls were all sitting around a lunch table busily chattering. Blade sat in the middle of them a lot like a queen bee. Max saw Dana also in the group, and she was sitting next to Blade. "Max!" Dana said jumping up from her seat. "I was just gonna go find you!" "Why? Do you need something?" Max asked nervously as all eyes were all laid on her. Blade spoke up and said, "Dana told us you made a computer program to figure out who Batman is. We were wondering if you ever got anymore information closer to finding out who he was than besides the fact that he goes to our school?" "Oh!" Max panicked. "You see I . um.my program was totally flawed. and um. the whole thing just crashed so I never got anymore info. Why?" Chelsea spoke up now. "Oh that's too bad, you see we're gathering all the info we can on Batman." then a random girl cut Chelsea off. "Cause he is so schway!" All the girls glared at the girl that spoke up. "So this is like a Batman fan club?" Max asked with a weird look on her face. Blade gave Max a bored look, "Max, that would be so beyond cliché. I mean come on, this is more like well a, I don't know, I guess we haven't picked a name for it. I know! Lets call it Blade's club of schwayness!" "Yah!" all the other girls agreed. "But why are you looking for info on Batman?" Max asked. "You see last night Batman saved me from some Jokerz, and well, I want to know who he is!" Blade explained as she filed a nail. "Uh huh, okay, I gotta go get started on some homework." Max said as she walked back over to Terry. "Terry, you're not gonna believe this but.Terry?" Max was greeted once again by Terry's snoring. Terry was lying down on the bench again so Max leaned over him and said "Dana." Terry started smiling at the sound of his girlfriend's name. "WAKE UP TERRY!" Max shouted close to Terry's face. Terry snapped up to sitting position in lightning-fast speed. There was a sickening crack as Terry's forehead connected with Max's forehead. "Ow!" Max and Terry said as they each rubbed their heads. Max slapped Terry over the head. "Max! What was that for?" Terry demanded as he rubbed his head, now wide-awake. "You gave me a bruise! But that's no important, I went and found out what the deal with Blade is." Max said as she sat down next to Terry. "Yah, so what's up?" "I hope you'll be pleased to hear that Blade has started her very own girls only Batman fan club." "What? Why?" "I guess you sparked her interest when you rescued her the other night. "Oh man." Terry said putting his face in his hands. "Dana's in it to." Max smirked. "What?" Terry said sitting back up. "This is so not schway. I mean what if.Oh crap Max you have to join!" "Why?" Max demanded as she stood up. "So they don't ever find out who I am!" "Oh I see. But Ter, come on its not like will ever find out!" Max laughed. "Just in case Max." Terry pleaded giving her the weak, and helpless look. "Fine, but just because you look so cute like that." Max said messing up Terry's hair with one hand. "Thanks Max I owe you one!" Rinnggggggggg!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Author note; Just wait for the rest of the story to get typed out. Trust me it gets better. Lots better. Tell me what you think so far. If you feel like it. The bounty hunter has spoken.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing or else you would see this on TV.( I don't even own Becky! (she's a real person) 


	2. the fan club

After School  
  
Terry ran through the crowded halls looking once more for Dana. "Dana!" Terry called as he saw her in a large group of girls. Dana turned around at the sound of her name. "Dana, I'm really sorry about last night and I was wondering." Dana cut Terry off before he finished by putting a finger over his lips. "Terry, its okay. But I'm busy tonight okay?" Terry was confused by Dana's reply "Yah, okay Dana. I'll see you later" Terry said with a confused look on his face. "Okay bye!" Dana said as she turned back to the group. "Wow." Thought Terry, "She wasn't mad at me! This day just gets better, and better!" Terry thought as he walked down the crowded hallway. Nelson then shoved Terry on purpose as he walked by, so Terry tripped him without looking back. "Oh yes this day gets better and better." A bunch of kids pointed and laughed at Nelson as Terry walked out of the school/prison it depends on whose point of view you look at it from.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later that day at Dana's house  
  
Max was amazed. She had no idea that someone could be this interested in anything! The fan club, or "Blades club of Schwayness" even had lists of the names of people who had glimpses of Batman. Blade then stood up and said, "Okay, one is for certain, and that is that we have like 10 freeloaders that are just here for the ride. So if I call your name your out of the club. Because you can't supply information or anything at all." Blade then pulled out a list. Max could see that it only had scribbles on it, but no one else noticed. "Okay; Becky, Sam K., Alison G., Polly," Blade went on and on.  
  
Max again noted that all the girls that were kicked out were "losers"  
  
"So." Thought Max "This is Blades way of kicking the losers out. Figures."  
  
About 9 girls left Dana's house. Most of them were crying and some were saying some unrepeatable things about Blade. "What a jerk." Thought Max. Max of course had been instantly adopted into the club because she was friends with Dana, and she could hack like no other. All of the girls overwhelmed Max instantly with stories of their encounters, rescues, or even just glimpses of Batman. Most of the girls repeated their stories 3 times.  
  
"You so owe me Terry." Max thought but said, "Wow, I had no clue that there was this much info on the guy"  
  
"Max," Blade said as if it was obvious "This is only day 1."  
  
"How do you guys even know that Batman is a guy?" Max asked trying to lead them off the trail as far as she could.  
  
"Max, Max, Max," Blade said getting annoyed, "Trust me when he saved me I grabbed on really tight. Trust me no girl is that flat."  
  
"I see." Max said. She was going to have to ask Terry about Blade's rescue later. Blade then grabbed her stuff, and stood up.  
  
"Okay guys, we're gonna meet back at Chelsea's house at 7:00 okay? Don't be late!" Blade then walked out. Everyone else got up to leave as well. Max stayed to talk to Dana.  
  
"So, Dana your really into this aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am! The guy has only saved me like 100 times. Besides there is something so mysterious, and attractive about him." Dana said as she walked Max to the door.  
  
"I see, I'll catch you later Dana!" Max called as she ran to her motorcycle. "If Dana only knew!" thought Max as she turned on her motorcycle and sped away.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
When Max got home she picked up the phone and dialed. "Please not have gone on patrol yet," she said as she jumped, and sank onto her bed.  
"Hello?"  
  
"Oh good Terry its you!" Max said rolling onto her back.  
  
"What's up Max?"  
  
"You won't believe what goes on in that fan club! They have almost every single newspaper article, sketch, or picture in existence."  
  
"How set are they on finding out who I am? Oh and what's the answer to #4 for science?"  
  
"B" Max said as she got out her laptop. Then she continued. "You can totally tell that Blade is just using them all."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yah, but Blade totally has a thing for Batman. By the way what exactly happened when you rescued her?"  
  
"Nothing, I was following a group of Jokerz and I saw them harassing a girl, so I cut in, punched a few in the face, then I grabbed her and set her down a few blocks away. I swear she has the highest pitched scream known to man."  
  
Max laughed slightly at this and said, "She said she grabbed really tight to you."  
  
"Man, even in the Bat suit I couldn't breathe.GET OUT TWIP! I SWEAR WHEN I." Max heard several crashes, thuds, and high-pitched screams before she heard Mrs. McGinnis send Terry to his room.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?" Max said sitting up straight on her bed.  
  
"Matt is just being very annoying. Oh great, I gotta go. Bruce is calling. I'll see you later."  
  
"Bye Ter." Max said as she hung up.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Blade went into her room with a huge notebook filled with Batman stuff. She threw it on her bed that was probably worth more then a car, and then she started picking something to wear - just in case she saw Batman again.  
  
"Hmmmmm, lets see, I can't wear black because then he won't see me as well.I need something that really stands out." Blade said aloud as she walked into her giant closet. Blade eventually decided on red. She even put red highlights in her hair. After Blade finished putting on her lipstick she glanced at the picture of Batman she had on the mirror, she blew a kiss to it and said.  
  
"I'm gonna find out who you are."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Terry sped through Gotham in the Batmobile. "Nothing yet."  
  
"I guess." Terry heard Bruce reply. Terry then ejected himself out through the bottom of the Batmobile on to a rooftop nicknamed "Crime alley" In the street below Jokerz and T's were gathering for a battle.  
  
"It's gonna be a long night." Terry said as he dove to the street below.  
  
* 1 hour later *  
  
"How'd it go?" Bruce asked when Terry painfully got back in the Batmobile.  
  
"Lets put it this way, I hate Jokerz, I hate T's, and I hate their stupid fights over territory that doesn't even belong to them!" Terry snapped as he headed to a Bank Robbery. He had ended the fight between the Jokerz, and T's. They were on the street below being taken in to custody by the police. However, the hour-long fight hadn't left him unhurt.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Author's note - Thanks Red Tigress for the advice. This is my first fan fic so any advice is welcome! The story gets really funny in the later chapters so keep reading.  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Blade, Batman or.wait a sec, I own the plot! Yay for me! 


End file.
